Steve Buscemi
Steve Buscemi (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''Miller's Crossing'' (1990) [Mink Larouie]: Shot in the face (off-screen) by John Turturro; his body is shown afterwards, but due to its unrecognizable condition, it's mistaken for John. *''Billy Bathgate (1991)'' [Irving]: Shot to death by the hitmen. *''Twenty Bucks'' (1993) [Frank]: Shot in the chest by Christopher Lloyd while sitting in a car with him during an argument (he dies as Christopher talks to him as he places a blood stained twenty dollar in Steve's hands). *''Desperado (1995) 'Buscemi: Stabbed in the chest when Danny Trejo throws a couple of knives at him, while Steve is talking to Antonio Banderas on the sidewalk. *Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead (1995)' [''Mister Shhh]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by Treat Williams; he manages to shoot Treat in return before dying. *''Fargo'' (1996) [Carl Showalter]: Hacked to death (off-screen) with an axe by Peter Stormare outside their cabin hide-out; the scene cuts away as Peter is bringing the axe down. His body is (partially) shown afterwards when Frances McDormand discovers Peter stuffing him in a wood chipper. *''The Big Lebowski (1998)'' [Donny]: Dies of a heart attack outside the bowling alley, with Jeff Bridges and John Goodman by his side. *''The Grey Zone (2001)'' [Hesch Abramowics]: Shot in the chest by Harvey Keitel. *''Domestic Disturbance (2001)'' [Ray Coleman]: Stabbed in the back with an icepick by Vince Vaughn in Vince's car, while Matt O'Leary looks on in shock while hiding in the backseat (his body is later seen when Vince dumps him in a lit furnace). (Thanks to Mathew). *''The Island ''(2005) [McCord]: Shot in the chest by one of Djimon Hounsou's men; he then falls over a balcony. *''The Dinnertime Killer'' (2017) [Stanislaus Perkins]: Stabbed in the chest by Rafe Spall on top of both being caught in a car crash and being burnt all over with a barrel of gasoline. *''The Dead Don't Die'' (2019) [Farmer Miller]: Devoured/mauled to death by zombies (off-screen); we only hear his screams while Tom Waits looks on. As a zombie, he is later shot in the head by Bill Murray. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: El Viejo (1987) '''Rickles: ''Caught in the crossfire of a shootout between Anwar Zayden and his men, Willie Nelson and Don Johnson as he tries to run away. *Lonesome Dove (1989 mini-series)' [''Luke]: Scalped, along with Frederick Coffin and Glenne Headly, by a band of Native American warriors. *''The Last Outlaw (1993 TV)'' [Philo]: Shot in the face by Mickey Rourke. *''Tales from the Crypt: Forever Ambergris (1993)'' [Ike]: Shot repeatedly by Roger Daltrey whilst he's dying of an exotic leprosy-like flesh-eating disease in the jungle, after Roger tricks him into going into an off-limits area. *''Homicide: Life on the Street: End Game (1995)'' [Gordon Pratt]: Shot to death (off-screen) by an unknown assailant; his body is shown lying in the street afterwards. (Although it was implied that one of the detectives had killed him, with Richard Belzer being the most frequently-speculated suspect, the killer's identity was never actually revealed.) *''The Sopranos: All Due Respect (2004)'' [Tony Blundetto]: Shot in the head with a shotgun by his cousin, James Gandolfini. *''Boardwalk Empire: Eldorado (2014)'' [Nucky Thompson]: Shot to death by Travis Tope. *''Night of Too Many Stars: America Comes Together for Autism Programs ''(2015 TV Special) [Himself]: Dies as a result of eating peanuts (something he's allergic to) and being shot to death by Vincent D'Onofrio. (Played for comic effect.) Notes His characters in both Reservoir Dogs and Monsters INC, though 'death scenes' are slightly implied (but not much), it's clearly stated in other websites that they survive. Notable Relatives *Mr. Jo Andres *Brother of Michael Buscemi *Father of Lucian Buscemi Gallery Carl's death.png|Steve Buscemi in Fargo steve-buscemi-sopranos.jpg|Steve Buscemi in The Sopranos: All Due Respect U105gPd.png|Steve Buscemi death's in The Big Lebowski Steve Buscemi Desperado Death.jpg|Steve Buscemi's death in Desperado 463full-the-last-outlaw-screenshot.jpg|Steve Buscemi in The Last Outlaw steve.jpg|Steve Buscemi in Twenty Bucks The Death of Steve Buscemi.jpg|Steve Buscemi in Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead Forever_Am.png|Steve Buscemi in Tales from the Crypt: Forever Ambergris Mink Larouie.PNG|Steve Buscemi in Miller's Crossing Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1957 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by icepick Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Roman Catholic Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by allergic reaction Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by hacked Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Criminals Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Brunettes Category:HBO Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:War Stars Category:Athletes Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:People who died in a The Sopranos series Category:People who died in Boardwalk Empire series Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Gary Fleder Movies Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Boardwalk Empire cast members Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Nominees Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Winners Category:History Stars Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Simon Wincer Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Pixar Stars Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:Khumba Category:Legends Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Actors who died in Tim Blake Nelson Movies Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:The Sopranos Cast Members Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Miramax Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Indie Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Space Stars Category:ER cast members Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Benton Movies Category:Spy Kids Cast Members Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by wood chipper Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by knife Category:Death scenes by hitman attack Category:Death scenes by bodily hacked Category:Death scenes by bodily axe Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by bodily car crash Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by face trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily scalping Category:Death scenes by unknown assailant Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by bodily allergic reaction Category:Dutch actors and actresses Category:Dutch-American actors and actresses Category:Sicilian actors and actresses Category:Sicilian-American actors and actresses Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Actors who died in Jim Jarmusch Movies Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:2020 Stars Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by breast trauma